Matthew Donahugh
|title = Chief medical officer |stationed = |rank = Commander |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |mother = Nancy |father = Calvin |actorsource = Wikipedia |actor = Jeremy Renner }} Commander Matthew Ellis Donahugh is the chief medical officer of the Federation starship . |Inceptum}} History Early years Donahugh, nicknamed "Matty" by his brothers, was born on a small civilian tiberium freighter named , which was commanded by his mother. Matthew spent the first ten years of his life on shipping runs, acting as a rudimentary medical assistant to his father, who was the ship's doctor. It was through these experiences that he gained a great deal of medical knowledge and became quite adept at improvising medical techniques when the necessary medical equipment was not available. Because of the long time involved in shipping the tiberium by freighter, he did not step foot on Earth until his eleventh birthday. His upbringing on board the Peloponnesus had made him believe he would eventually take command of the ship himself, and Donahugh had never even thought of serving in Starfleet. However, an incident in which he had to help command the ship during an attempted raid by pirates made him believe that his life was meant for something more than just tiberium hauling. The next time the freighter visited Earth, Donahugh left the ship and never looked back. Starfleet Academy Donahugh was one of the top students in his class at the Academy and graduated in the top fifteen percent of his class. Starfleet Medical Academy After graduating from Starfleet Academy, Donahugh entered Starfleet Medical Academy as an ensign. In 2369, he graduated, once again in the in the top fifteen percent of his class. Starfleet Medical Even before Donahugh graduated Starfleet Medical Academy, however, the director of Starfleet Medical had already offered him a job at the facility as a medical technician. Within a year of starting at SFM, he was promoted from ensign to lieutenant junior grade and given the job of chief medical technician, overseeing the other technicians and reporting directly to the chief of medicine. The job was short-lived, however, and Donahugh left Starfleet Medical to become the assistant chief medical officer aboard the in 2371. USS Intrepid, 2371-2373 Cold Station 12 Donahugh was recommended by the Intrepid's CMO to serve a two-year stint as an infectious disease researcher on Cold Station 12. The work he did would prove to be invaluable when he returned to the Intrepid. USS Intrepid, 2375-2381 By virtue of the work done on Cold Station 12, Donahugh was promoted to lieutenant commander in 2375 and became Intrepid's chief medical officer. He would remain in that position for six years, during which time he was promoted to commander. In 2381, he took a teaching position back at Starfleet Medical Academy. Starfleet Medical Academy USS Remington Medicine Because of the skills he gained on the Peloponnesus, Donahugh's medical improvisation skills border on the savant level. Like Doctor Phlox of , Donahugh can successfully treat many a patient with only the most basic of equipment, although he does take advantage of the very advanced Remington sickbay when necessary. His skills are somewhat legendary amongst the chief medical officers of the fleet. One of the stories traded around the Remington is that Donahugh was able to treat every victim of a plasma fire on Quarmaris IX with two hyposprays, a heavily-modified dermal regenerator and a half-charged medical tricorder. The veracity of this story, however, has yet to be established, and Donahugh himself refuses to comment whenever someone mentions the story. Personal life Service jacket Previous assignments |} Background Category:Humans Category:Star Trek: Remington Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:USS Gustav P. Remington (NX-86753) personnel Category:Starfleet Medical Academy alumni